


her lips are sweet surprise

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, bashter, but like 3rd person still so don't worry, consensual voyeurism, top!Yasha, yasha's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: kinktober 2020 day 21: voyeurism
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948060
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	her lips are sweet surprise

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy day 21 with bashter ;)

They knew Jester was watching from her bed, hiding behind the covers, pretending to sleep. 

Beau had made a feeble try to push Yasha away, whispering about having to be careful, but had kissed her again a moment later. Now, Beau’s legs were wrapped around Yasha, and Yasha had her face buried in the crook of Beau’s neck, sucking marks into the skin there, enjoying the little noises it drew out of Beau. They both pretended not to hear the way Jester’s bedding shifted when Yasha kissed her way down Beau’s upper body, stopping to suck a nipple between her teeth, drawing a little suppressed noise out of her. 

A moment later, there was another noise- but this time, distinctly not Beau’s voice. Yasha looked up from Beau’s brown skin- on the other side of the room, the bedding was moving, Jester’s eyes peeking just over the edge of it, pupils blown, eyes reflecting the little bit of moonlight that shone in through the window. 

Beau and her both seemed to be frozen, staring at each other, almost in shock. Yasha didn’t quite understand why; they’d shared a room so many times in the past that Yasha had always assumed Jester had seen them like this before. 

“You can watch, if you want.”, she told Jester. Beau’s breath hitched, and Jester let out a little squeal, pulling her covers over her head. Yasha looked up at Beau, furrowing her brows. “Right?”

“Y-yeah.” Beau swallowed hard, “I mean. Yes. Jessie. If you want to? If you don’t it’s totally cool, sorry for interrupting your sleep-”

Jester’s horns appeared from under the covers, then her hair, then her face. There was a deep blush on her face. “...sorry for watching, I just heard you and I had to- it’s so-” She stopped, blushing even harder, “You two look really nice together.” 

Yasha gave her a grin. “Feel free.”

Then she lowered her head again, kissing Beau’s chest like she’d done before. Beau’s hands found their way into her hair, and for a moment, they pulled weakly- right until Yasha’s lips closed around the hard peak of a nipple. She sucked until she heard Beau’s keen quietly, then moved to the other one, treating it in a similar way. 

She could feel how wet Beau was even through the fabric of her pants when she reached down between her legs, and it drew a little growl out of her. Beau’s hand tightened in her hair, but this time, she  _ pushed _ , downwards, impatient. It brought a smirk to Yasha’s face. She didn’t give Beau what she wanted, not right away- instead, she slowly dragged two fingertips along the seam of Beau’s pants, right where that wet patch was starting to come through, sending a beautiful shudder through Beau. 

“You’re so wet.”, she said quietly, giving Beau a grin she wasn’t sure Beau could see in the dark. Beau answered with a helpless little noise- her cheeks were flushed deeply, and her eyes were screwed shut. 

From the other side of the room, there was some more sheet-rustling, and when Yasha risked a brief glance, she could see that Jester had shifted into a seated position. The blanket hovered awkwardly, propped up on her knees. Her spread knees. Ah, maybe this was why Beau had closed her eyes. Yasha didn’t close hers, though. 

A few practised motions later, Beau’s pants landed on the floor next to the bed, and Yasha settled herself between her legs. Beau’s smell of warmth was overwhelming- she was glistening wet, and Yasha’s previous teasing must have spread her wetness even further. Yasha dragged two fingers along the slit, feeling Beau’s heat against her fingertips, before slowly spreading her open, taking her time. 

Beau had stopped breathing in anticipation- she did that sometimes, and Yasha thought it was a lovely thing, to have her this excited. Even lovelier was the sharp intake of breath when Yasha followed her fingers with her tongue. 

Every time Yasha did this, she realized anew how much she loved it: Beau’s sweet taste, her softness against Yasha’s tongue, the way she could feel Beau squirm and flutter, and the noises her tongue and her hands drew out of Beau. They were unusually soft for Beau, and like music to Yasha’s ears. But tonight, there was another noise joining it: soft little breaths, and the sounds of sheets moving rhythmically. Jester. Yasha couldn’t help but smile against Beau’s skin, and then, she couldn’t help but look up from between Beau’s legs. 

Jester was buried in her blanket, the only parts peeking out being the upper half of her face and her feet. Her toes were curling, and her heels dug into the mattress. It was obvious that she was touching herself. Yasha looked up towards Beau and stopped dead in her tracks for a second- there was a strand of hair stuck to Beau’s sweaty forehead, and she was worrying at her bottom lip with her teeth, and her eyes were hooded when she looked back at Yasha. She simply looked beautiful, in the most wrecked way. Yasha swallowed hard, and then pressed a brief kiss to the inside of her thigh. A wordless conversation happened between them within a few seconds:  _ Are you okay with this? - Are you? _ , and a moment later, they emerged with a consensual result.

“Jessie.” Beau said gently, her voice wavering a bit. The reply was a high-pitched, nervous little “Hm?” and then, “D-don’t mind me…!” in such an endearingly nervous tone that it made Yasha smile. 

“You can take the blanket off if you want to, Jester.”, Yasha told her gently, “If you’d like.”

“Yeah, it’s- uh, it’s gotta be hot under there.” Beau ran a hand through her already-dishevelled hair, dishevelling it even further, before letting out a little, “Ugh, fuck.” 

There was a moment of hesitation, and then, Jester’s entire face emerged from under the blankets. Her cheeks were positively glowing. A few hairs from her bangs were sticking to her forehead, drenched in sweat. She looked between the two of them nervously. 

“You can watch, Jes, it’s okay.”, Beau’s voice was hoarse, and she sounded almost as nervous as Jester had. 

Their little blue tiefling just nodded slowly on the other side of the room, her eyes dragging across their bodies as she slowly shed the blanket. She was still completely dressed, but her nightgown was hiked up to her hips, and her smallclothes looked quite rumpled. 

Yasha swallowed hard, and then gave her a brief smile. Jester smiled back, biting her lip. For once, she seemed out of words. 

Yasha met Beau’s eyes again- she knew this probably meant some sort of line was being crossed, but it didn’t feel wrong in any sort of way, and Beau seemed to agree. Beau also seemed desperate for her to continue what she’d started before, and so she did. 

Beau’s hands were back in her hair a moment later, holding on for dear life while Yasha ate her out, and her muscular stomach was clenching under Yasha’s hands. 

This time, the noises from Jester’s bed were less muffled, and as they mixed with Beau’s, Yasha realized that, if she were to die right now, she’d die perfectly happy. 

When she had to come up for air (continuing with her fingers, in the meantime, of course), she noticed that Beau’s face was turned to the side, towards Jester. When she followed her glance, she could tell why: Jester looked beautiful right now, left hand shoved into her smallclothes, right hand digging into the bedding, cheeks aflame, lips hanging open, pupils blown, eyes glued to them. 

Yasha moved herself to her knees, and, in the process, pushed Beau’s legs further apart with them, immediately drawing Beau’s attention back to her with ease. Beau’s eyelids fluttered, and she looked like she was about to slip away into a different plane. Yasha gave her a smirk, and then a kiss, and while she did, she started to thrust her fingers. A muffled whimper escaped Beau, and her hands, in a split-second, moved from Yasha’s hair to her biceps, holding on tight. That whimper became a proper moan, and then another one, and another one. And then, a moment later, Yasha could feel wetness gush over her hand, and Beau’s muscles contract hard around her fingers. She caught Beau’s louder moans with her mouth, and enjoyed the ones she didn’t catch. 

Beau kept shivering even after coming down, and the long kiss they shared only deepened as Beau was coming down from her orgasm. 

For a moment, Yasha’s entire world consisted of Beau- her smell, her breath against her skin, her mouth against Yasha’s- and then, a little squealing noise pulled Yasha back into reality.

Jester.

Beau’s head turned to the side when Yasha’s did, and together, they watched as Jester made herself come, eyes closed, brows drawn together, chin against her chest, hips pushing forward rhythmically. Her little moans were almost musically, and Yasha couldn’t tear her eyes away. When her orgasm eventually subsided, Jester slumped against her bed, eyes opening slowly. She gave them a smile that was as radiant as her personality, and Yasha found herself blushing a bit. 

“That was really… really nice, you guys.” 

Beau let out a breathless laugh, sounding as awed as Yasha felt. “That’s one way to put it.” 

Jester joined her laughter, and, a moment later, Yasha felt laughter bubbling up inside her as well, the freeing, silly kind. They’d crossed a line tonight, for sure- but, as Yasha had learned with her friends before, that didn’t always mean bad things.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to leave kudos or a comment, it really makes a difference :)


End file.
